


Привал

by andi2009



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andi2009/pseuds/andi2009
Summary: Коротенькое развитие к последним минутам второго сезона





	Привал

«Нас не заругают».  
Джойс даже не подозревала, насколько она нуждается в таком простом действе. Стоять, прижавшись всем телом к Хопперу и ни о чем не думать. Жаль, что это так быстротечно. Боб. Вот она, мысль предатель или мысль – здравый смысл? Такой хороший, такой ответственный, такой героический умница-Боб. Он подарил ей целый мир, небольшой островок счастья. Мир, который так долго копил и собирал для нее, только для нее. А по- настоящему хорошо ей именно сейчас, с Джимом. У него и для себя остались лишь рваные, незаживающие раны. Может, они на самом деле проклятые?  
Ведь было же когда-то просто хорошо. Подумаешь, отругают, накажут. Так даже пикантней, ярче. Откуда пришла эта вечная тяжесть, не дающая отвлечься даже на мгновение? Она потерлась щекой о теплую ткань рубашки Хоппера и почувствовала, как он наклонился, нырнул лицом в ее волосы.  
\- Все нормально, Джойс, это просто привал. Отпусти на время. Знаешь, когда-то давно, во Вьетнаме, случались такие привалы. И все исчезало, оставалась только тишина.  
Голос Хоппера накатывался мягкой волной, обрезая режущие неровности в ее разбитой душе. Где-то там, совсем рядом, играла музыка, измученные дети дождались праздника. А им, что осталось им? Блеск мокрого асфальта и бодрящая свежесть прозрачного ночного ветерка? Или крохи тепла друг друга, так щедро даримые без остатка. Внезапно она почувствовала, как окаменело тело Хоппера, его пальцы все сильнее стискивали ее ладонь. Они прижимал ее к себе так сильно, словно стоит разомкнуть объятия, и жизнь выйдет из их бренных тел. Она все пыталась оторваться от его горячей груди и заглянуть в лицо.  
\- Джим, что ты…  
Джойс не договорила, через короткий миг он гладил ее волосы, медленно, чуть отстранённо. Просто привал, тишина. Им хорошо. И неважно, что он вдруг вспомнил, леденящий ужас той давней войны, пустоту после смерти Сары или недавние совместные кошмары. И как-то по наитию поняла: сейчас он боялся потерять ее. Джойс не знала, из каких глубин пришла эта странная мысль, может, просто они на миг стали одним, на микроскопический миг. Неважно, что было раньше, неважно, что будет дальше, они справятся. Или нет. А сейчас им невероятно хорошо, Джиму тоже. Ей не надо было видеть его улыбку и умиротворенный взгляд в неведомые дали, брошенную недокуренную сигарету. Она чувствовала, он сейчас здесь, с ней. Это просто привал в вечной войне с кошмарами этого мира, с одиночеством, непониманием, давящим грузом ответственности. Они его заслужили. И могут плыть в этом ковчеге тишины в бурлящем океане звуков. И пусть весь мир подождет.


End file.
